


Surprise!

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Post Reichenbach, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing this because I hadn't seen anyone else do it.

**Sherlock we have a case, London Fields.  
GL**

**Do you want me to send a car? It's been an hour since I texted you.  
GL**

**Stop you incessant whining. I have more important things to do.  
SH**

**Like what?  
GL**

**Sherlock?  
GL**

**Sherlock?  
GL**

**Look I'm getting worried now, what's wrong?  
GL**

**It's John. He won't come out of his room and he's moaning.  
SH**

**God Sherlock he hasn't got a girl in there has he?  
GL**

**No.  
SH**

**Have you tried asking him what's wrong?  
GL**

**Yes. He told me to 'piss off'.  
SH**

**Right I'm coming over. If John's just having a wank or something I'm going to kill you.  
GL**

Picking the lock was easy, what wasn't easy was the sight of John on all fours on the bed heaving.

"John, John we need to get you to a hospital." Sherlock said as he neared his friend.

"PISS OFF!" John screamed at the top of his voice.

"John you have blood on the back of your jeans." Sherlock stated not backing down. The statement seemed to snap John back into some semblance of reality.

"What? Oh god. Help me take my jeans off Sherlock." John said panting desperately clinging to the sheets. Sherlock obliged stripping off his jeans and boxers in one go. Sherlock traced a trickle of blood running down John's thigh back to his ass.

"Fuck." Sherlock said petrified.

"What?" John screamed equally as terrified.

"There's some sort of growth protruding from your rectum. It has black curly hair." Sherlock said examining it. 

"Argggg!" John screamed pushing more of it out.

"John? John? It has a face. I think it just winked at me." Sherlock said giving John a odd look.

"Jesus Christ. I'm having a baby!" John groaned. Sherlock paused and rubbed his temples.

"I didn't think you were a carrier." Sherlock groaned, a look of annoyance on his face. John gritted his teeth as another contraction came over him.

"Neither did I! I didn't expect you to bugger me senseless the day you came back either." John grunted as he prepared to push again.

"Are you saying it's mine? That was ages ago, and you haven't been near me since." Sherlock replied with a frown.

"Nine months ago Sherlock, nine fucking months. Another thing you've deleted then." John screamed as the baby's shoulders popped out. Sherlock automatically got behind him on the bed.

"How could you not know? You're a doctor." Sherlock asked preparing to catch the slimy thing coming out of John's ass.

"I don't know, did you notice any difference?" John replied annoyed. Sherlock shrugged. With one final push the baby was in his arms. His son. John collapsed on the bed. Sherlock wiped the mucus away from the baby's mouth, he let out a loud cry in response. "Give him to me." John demanded turning over and stretching his arms out for his child. Sherlock sighed, reluctant for his child to leave his arms.

"I love you John. I'm not saying it because it seems appropriate." Sherlock said passing the baby over. John examined him and smiled.

"I know, I love you too Sherlock. It just hurt. Can't deny it now though can we." John said looking at Sherlock's minime. Sherlock settled next to them and kissed John's head.

"No we can't." Sherlock smiled.

"Right where's the fire." Lestrade said running into the room. He looked down at the newly created family and gigged, the passed out. Mrs Hudson made her way into he room a huge smile on her face and stepped over Lestrade.

"Oh my!" She said looking at the baby and the umbilical cord still tying him to John. "That's a surprise!" 

"Would you call an ambulance please Mrs Hudson. I think Lestrade hit his head on the way down." Sherlock said laughing.


End file.
